


Please Don't Leave Me Again

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anyway Martin's a really good cook, Don't ask me when this takes place I have no idea, M/M, maybe it's post canon maybe it isn't, oh boy it's angst time, who knows? not me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon comes back to the house that he and Martin once shared, two years after the fight that broke them up
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Please Don't Leave Me Again

Jon stared up at the house that he’d once shared with his boyfriend. It had been two years since the fight, two years since Jon had stormed out, two years since he’d seen Martin. He didn’t even know if Martin still lived here, but he needed someplace to freshen up and was willing to give this a shot. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. A moment later, the door opened, and there stood Martin. He gasped a little as he saw Jon. 

“Jon! What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry to intrude,” Jon said. “I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I needed somewhere to freshen up and yours was the only address I could remember.”

“Come in, please,” Martin said. “You er… you remember where the bathroom is, you can go and shower there and I’ll make you some food.”

“You don’t have to,” Jon said. “It’s late, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Martin said. “I was already going to make some tea for myself.”

“Alright, if you really want to,” Jon relented. He couldn’t say no to Martin’s cooking. When he emerged from the bathroom, hair wet from the shower and dressed in fresh clothes, he found Martin sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. A second cup was set up across from him, alongside a grilled cheese sandwich. Jon sat down and took a bite of the sandwich. It was excellent, the best thing he’d eaten in a while. Martin had made it exactly how he liked it. 

“Is it okay?” Martin asked. “I can make you something more substantial if you want.”

“No, it’s perfect,” Jon said. “Thank you.” They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. “So, how have you been?” Jon asked. 

“I’ve been good,” Martin said. Jon could tell that that wasn’t entirely true, but he didn’t say anything as Martin continued. “I’ve got a job at this lovely little bookshop and cafe, and it’s been nice. What about you? How have you been?”

“I can’t complain,” Jon said. “Getting to travel has been nice. I’ve seen some amazing things. I just wish—” he cut himself off, catching himself before he confessed that he wished Martin had been there to see everything with him. “I wish I could have done this earlier,” He finished halfheartedly. They talked for a while longer before deciding to go to bed. Martin went to the room that he and Jon had once shared, while Jon headed to the guest bedroom. As he set his pack down, he noticed the corner of a box poking out from under the bed. Against his better judgment, he pulled the box out and opened it. Inside were dozens of envelopes with Jon’s name written on them in Martin’s untidy handwriting. Jon opened one.

 _Dear Jon,_ the letter read. _You stormed out last night, and I don’t blame you. This is all my fault. I’m so, so sorry. I haven’t been able to reach you, and I’m worried. I’ve been crying all day. Fuck, you’ll probably never see this, but maybe I can trick myself into thinking I’m talking to you. Maybe if I keep writing these letters, everything will be alright. I miss you so much already, Jon. Please come home. Love, Martin._ A pang of guilt and sadness shot through Jon’s heart as he remembered that night. He and Martin had gotten into a fight— a bad one— about… something, and Jon had stormed out. All this time he’d thought he’d done the right thing, that Martin had wanted him gone, but as he read more and more letters, he saw how wrong he’d been. Every letter was Martin telling him how much he missed him, begging him to come back. As Jon finished the last letter, he noticed a small black velvet box, which had been buried under all the letters. Jon opened it, curiosity getting the better of him. Inside was a simple silver ring with the most gorgeous deep-green emerald that Jon had ever seen. As he sat staring at the ring, there was a knock on his door. 

“Jon?” Martin's voice called from the other side. “I was heading to the bathroom and I saw the light. Are you still up?” The door opened, and Martin froze as he saw Jon sitting on the bed, the box of letters on his lap and the ring in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said. “I shouldn’t have—”

“No,” Martin said. “No, it’s… it’s fine.”

“You were planning to propose,” Jon said quietly. Martin bit his lip and didn’t say anything. “I should go,” Jon said, setting the box back on the bed and going to grab his pack. 

“No!” Martin cried. Jon looked up and saw tears welling in Martin’s eyes. His heart ached. 

“Please don’t cry, Martin,” He said. “I hate seeing you cry.”

“Please don’t leave me again,” Martin begged. “I— I’m sorry. I know you hate me, I know you don’t ever want to see me again, but please don’t leave me alone again! I can’t handle living without you!” Jon pulled a packet of tissues from his backpack and handed one to Martin.

“You think I hate you?” He asked. 

“Don’t you?” Martin said, wiping his eyes. “You were so angry that night, and I haven’t seen you in two years, and you were planning to leave as soon as possible tomorrow morning, and—” Jon cupped Martin’s face in his hands. 

“I could never hate you, Martin,” he said. “Leaving was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I’ve regretted it every day.”

“So why didn’t you come back?” Martin asked. “Why did you stay away for two years?”

“Because you were so angry with me when I left,” Jon replied. “I thought you didn’t want to see me.” he reached into his pack and pulled out his own black velvet box, opening it to reveal a silver ring made up of twisted strands holding a royal blue sapphire in place. “I was planning on proposing too, before I went and ruined everything.”

“Before _you_ ruined everything?” Martin asked. “The fight was my fault.”

“I don’t even remember what we were fighting about,” Jon said. “But I’m willing to bet that we were both at fault.”

“I don’t remember either,” Martin said. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jon said. 

“Please don’t leave,” Martin said. 

“I won’t,” Jon replied. “I’m not going anywhere, Martin.”

“Promise?” Martin asked. 

“Promise,” Jon said. “If you’re willing, I’d like to give our relationship another try.”

“I’d like that,” Martin said. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“I love you,” Jon said.


End file.
